


Letters Between Lovers

by DesMurphk



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Letters between Murphy and 10k.*Probably going to write in an actual story around them... eventually





	Letters Between Lovers

Fluffy AU fanfiction will probably get angsty and/or smutty  
10k/murphy  
Letters between ex lovers  
Still Not Over You  
–  
Hey 10! It’s been another 2 months since we last spoke. Not gonna lie, after that last letter I thought I may never write again. I’m sorry about all the shit I said. I take it back if it means we can stay in contact. I care about you. I don’t want you to disappear on me. You were right. It wasn’t my business anyway. You date who you want. I have no claim on you anymore. Just write back please. I miss you, Thomas.  
Love,  
Murphy  
–  
Dear Murphy,  
That sounds nice. We were both a little in the wrong. You had a point after all.  
I broke up with Red. Well it was actually more of a mutual thing. We weren’t happy. It’s been a bit nice having the place to myself again, not having the stress of a failing relationship to come home to.  
Anyway, how are you? How’s Warren?  
–  
Dear Thomas,  
Me and Warren are pretty good. She got a gig in louisville this week so it’s just me at home til she gets back. I don’t like her being gone so long, but hey, if she’s needed she’d walk to the ends of the earth to help someone out. I always admired that about her. I just wish she was here with me.  
Sorry to hear about you and Red. At least there was no hard feelings, right? How are you, though? I hope you’re still in school, getting that degree. Sure am proud of ya, kid, working towards your goals and making something of yourself.  
We should meet up sometime and catch up. No rush. No pressure. Just whenever works for you, if you want to.  
–  
Hey Murph!  
I’m glad to hear that you guys are doing well. I’m sure Warren misses you just as much. That woman is amazing. You’re really lucky to have someone like her. I still remember all the times she helped me. I would have never have gotten this far without her.  
I’m good, and yes, I am still in school. Not gonna quit when I’m this close!  
Catching up would be nice. Should we meet halfway? I’m free this Saturday.  
–  
Hiya 10,  
Saturday sounds good, kid. Warren still won’t be here so it will be just us guys. Would you like to do something? We could stop by Limbo and I could show you some new things I’m trying out. I’ll let it be up to you. Can’t wait.


End file.
